


Sensual forbidden

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Fruitsbasket, Furuba
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Yuki, Bottomkyo, Completestory, Fingering, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Fore Play, Frottage, Gay, Hate fucking, M/M, Orgasm, Precum, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Kyo, Yaoi, bottom Kyo, frubayaoi, fruits basket yaoi, fruitsbasketyaoi, gay anime - Freeform, kyo sohma - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, top Yuki, topyuki, yuki shoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Summary: Kyo and yuki fan fic.Its known throught the whole family that they dont get along. When left to their own devices. What will become of they're feverish temptations?





	1. Yuki

Yukis POV

My body walks aimlessly through the home. No one is here. Shigures out with hatori drinking and Tohru is sleeping over uos'. No one....except him.   
I haven't been in the house alone with him since...since the night we kissed. It was immature really. Desperate. Nothing more than an expression of heat. We backed away immediately after sharing a small moment of passion. Then went back to our old ways. Although for some reason. I couldn't get it off my mind. The slide of his unknowing nervous tongue and the aggressiveness of his hold. The tingle in my body and im sure in his as well. I may have grazed over his crotch once or twice but thats when he pushed me away. I was too much for that stupid cat. Figures his tiny brain isn't able to handle complex emotions. Still, i cant get enough. 

Walking to the dining room i cant help but feel that same heat tingle my body. I want to kiss him again. Although I'm worried this might become an addiction. Neither of us has had sex yet. Im guessing hormones react to neglect. Which is most likely the reason...Im hard right now. I cant do this any more. The late night masterbating to his voice. The endless wet dreams. Im obsessed and its getting to be too much....but I still cant talk to him. I cant ask. I can barely think! 

Peeking in through the cracked sliding door i see him asleep across from the tv. His hair shifts at his movements. My heart picks up its pace. I hesitate before making a move. I don't love him. Theres no love with this. Only lust. I need him. Now.   
I anxiously make my over. Watching his body rise and fall in his sleep. 

"K-..."

I cant. I cant speak. I wont. Ill just do it then.   
My lips land softly on his cheek, causing him to turn in his sleep. I go in again this time for his lips. Making a small smack as they separate from his. He turns to look at me. His squinting eyes change to wide ones. His shock is making me shiver. 

"The hell are you doing?!"

I open my mouth to say something instead i look down. I know what to do. When my face comes up to meet his i change my approach. Blush coats my cheeks and watery eyes look into his. I gather the base in my voice to make him vibrate. 

"Kyo I need you..."

He blushes then turns away abruptly. 

"Ah! T-the hell does that have to do with me?!!!!"

If this is what i want, then this is what i have to do. I continue to eye him. Nuzzling my nose against him. 

"S-stop!"

Damn hes really making this difficult. I grab his hand forcefully placing it on my crotch. Making kyo rub me. To my surprise he rubs under my balls. 

"Ah!"

I loom over his face to see hes blushing furiously. His face is turned the other way. Trying desperately to avoid my longing eyes for him. I feel my pants tighten. He didnt look at me when we kissed last time either. I guess that how he is during sex. I should expect it. He's always been stupid. 

I kiss his neck while rubbing his chest. Sensual noises echo through the closed space. Moans and shifting being made as we foreplay. Im messaging his bulge with my left hand and he's nervously rubbing mine with his right. I feel wetness creep in my boxers. The sensation feels amazing. I want to put it in him. Feel him closing in on me. Slam into him over and over. 

"I-"

I hear him stutter and i sit up. 

"Whats wrong?"

His blushing face steals quick glances at me. 

"I-i cant d-do this right now."

"What do you mean?"

He pauses. 

"why do you want to have sex with me anyway?! "

I stay quiet. 

"What did i do to make you like me all of sudden?!"

I sit up away from him. He covers his face. 

"WHAT?- UGGGH IM SO CONFUSED!!!!"

The truth is. Im not sure. I don't know exactly when i saw kyo as sexual. I just know we were home alone and too close at a vital time in both of our lives. Sleeping under a kotatsu together wasn't the best idea. Maybe this was too soon. Maybe somethings wrong with me. Somethings always been wrong for me. I haven't been normal lately. Have i ever been normal? Will i ever BE normal? Its because of him. Akito was so abusive. I still cant shake him. Im still traumatized. Stupid cat. My mind is racing a million times a minute. Does he not like me? Are we too different? Why do i care?!Its why I'm so- 

"The hell are you crying for?"

"Ha? Ah!.....*sniff*"

Wiping my face i stand. 

"I-i...Im..."

I silently try to pull back my tears with my head down. Like hell ill cry in front of him. He stares at me then looks away puffing out air. 

"Your so weird! Uggh i d-dont want to be on the..."

I didnt hear him. 

"Huh?.."

He scratches his head. Face fully red. 

"I SAID I DONT WANT TO BE ON THE BOTTOM!"

"Ah..."

The awkwardness is taking up place in the room. 

Kyo rises quickly. 

"If your not going to, then just fucking say so! Damn rat!!"

He tries to walk past me, but i grab his shirt still in shock. 

"I-i dont mind kyo...i dont mind being on the bottom i mean. "

He blushes still looking away from me. 

"Hmm"

He goes upstairs and i follow. This is so nerve racking. We were so close just a second ago. We almost had sex. I had him on the floor! It stopped. It seamed to all just...pause. My heart picks up as we enter his room. I have to make sure im not getting attached.

Sitting on the bed i watch him take his jacket of slowly. Watching him make his way towards me.


	2. Kyo

Kyos POV

God damnit!!! Why? Why now? What the hells wrong with him?! Damn rat! I hate him! ...why the hell am i letting him do this to me?!

"Kyo lay down. Stop sitting up.."

"What the hell do you mean? I told you i don't want to be on the bottom. You CAN hear right?!"

He pushes me down then closes in on my ear. 

" I'm going to ride you. Now shut up."

He licks my ear sending shivers down my spine. 

"Stupid cat."

Fuck......damn rat. 

Yuki rubs his hand up and down my boxers. Speeding up every time he reaches my tip. Making sure to circle it. My boxers are soaked and he's not trying to move on. 

"Hey! C-come on. Find some where else!"

He takes his hand away and comes down to my face. 

"You"

He grabs my hair tilting my head up. 

Fuck

He licks my neck to my lips. 

"don't tell me what to do."

Im sure I'm red by now. My dick has no chance of going down after that. 

“Heh. Then hurry up and i wont”

He suddenly locks lips with me. I twist and turn trying to get him off. Earning myself a hard grind to my crotch. 

"Mmmmnnnn!!!"

He keeps doing it not knowing he's driving me insane. Ive never done this. So why does it feel like he has?! God damnit. How long can i hold out?.......

My legs are spread open as he grinds into me. Why. Shit! Why?! 

"MMNNnnnnnn!!!"

I cant fucking breathe. He swirls his tongue around my mouth. Its so gross i hate it! Please. Let me hate it..... he separates only giving me a second to catch my breath. Then he's back devouring my mouth. Please. Damnit. I don't wanna cum yet. Im not losing to him. Im not gunna fucking lose! Not again. Im gunna cum! Yuki grinds harder and faster. My pants get wet. No!

Then he suddenly slows down. After that his grinding comes to a halt and i can only thank god. Relief washes over my body as i pant excessively. I cant believe i almost.....shit....this starting to feel weird. 

He pulls my pants off and i sit up slowly. 

"H-hey what are you doin? Why the hell am i naked and not you?!"

He smirks. 

" because I'm not on the bottom anymore."

"Wha..."

He takes off his pants. Showing his hard on. 

"Poor stupid cat. Like hell I'm letting you fuck me."

I sit up immediately trying to get away. He pushes me down back on the bed. 

"Your not going anywhere"

Shit! I should've known. He's never to be trusted!  
My arms are tied to the bed with the sheets. As i try to pull at them Yuki lifts my legs. 

"Hey hey! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Don't worry i know better....kyo"

He smiles and i look away as he lowers his face to my hole. 

No! Shit!

"DAMN RAT!"

The noises and especially the feeling are indescribable. I cant take it. I just know that its starting to feel good. Really good. His tongue laps up my ass. He kisses and sucks all over it. Occasionally sticking his tongue inside. 

"Unnnnn......ah!"

Damn. This feels really good. I try to subtlety wiggle. Letting him go where i want him to. Im turned on my back and adjusted. Then he pushes my thighs to my chest and my heart rate picks up. He's looking at me from in-between my legs. The moonlight shining on the back of his head. With menacing eyes staring daggers at me as he licks my hole. My head goes back and i close my eyes. T-this is too much. It cant be happening....

Yuki continues to lick and twist inside me. Not knowing that every movement is pushing me closer and closer to the edge. Damn. 

Then he stops. He snakes his way up to my face holding my legs. 

"Don't you Dare *haaa* kiss me *haaa* after you just did that!"

He says nothing and goes to my neck. Almost hugging me. Suddenly i feel it. His fingers sliding then rubbing inside me. 

"I apologize...in advance."

"The hell are you.."

"I cant wait kyo..."

His fingers push in deep and i tilt my head up. 

"Huh.."

As his fingers enter so does something else. 

"HAAAAHHH!!!"

Its huge! Why is it in there? Its spreading me! My hands grip on to the bed I'm tied to. He pulls my hair tightly holding down my body as he enters me. 

Fuck! Fuck ahhhhh

"Aahhhhh! Yuki."

He pauses and coughs. My hole stretches to its limit and then some after that. B-but but it feels good...my legs wrap around his waist and he looks at me. I quickly closed my eyes and tensed. He sits up suddenly. 

Haaaa?

Yuki grabs my thighs hard and pushes in. My head rolls back divinely. 

"Aanhhhhnnnnnnn..."

He pushes in more then a little bit more. Until I'm completely full and his hairs touch my balls. Oh fuck. 

He pulls back. 

"Shit. Yuki. Untie me.!"

"Not a chance. "

He pushes in quickly. 

"Ah!"

He does it again two more times. 

"Shit AH!"

He starts to pound me. 

"AH-AHH-hm-hmnnnn!!"

Fuck. It feels so good. Haaaaa i cant do this. Fuck me! Shit. Im losing it. Im losing my damn mind. Why why why?!

The smacking of our bodies makes me almost cum. I stop myself trying my damnedest not to. Please! Slow down! I open my mouth to convince him but he finds a new position. 

"HAAA-AH FUCKING RAT STOOOP!!!  
Im gunna..."

He pushes my legs over my head at angle. 

"Haaannnn!"

"Haaa haa kyo..."

He continues to pound me. More tears and drool roll down my face. I cant close my mouth. I cant possibly block any feelings. I have to go with it. Theres no other option. 

"Yuki...haaa fuck me!"

His face turns red and he squeezes my legs. I feel him grow inside me. 

"AAHHHH!"

He goes in harder. Then faster. Banging my prostate Its too deep. Its too much. 

"Ah-AH-ah-yu-ki!"

"Kyo! Shut up!"

He's at his limit too. Im sweating so much i feel my hand slip out of the restraint. I hold him as he rapidly enters me again and again. 

"Fu-uk ha-ha haannn!"

Ahhhh ahhhh. Im gunna cum! I feel it coming. I cant hold it! Ahhhhhmnnnn it feels good! It feels so fucking good. 

Cum flies up to my face and hits my chin. More of it lands on my chest then my stomach. Yuki digs his face into my neck biting me. 

"Ow!"

"HAAAAANNN!!!"

He pulls out and cups himself. He cums on my stomach too. It splatters all over me then he backs up so my legs can fall. 

We lay there a panting sticky mess for who knows how long. All we both know is that this might become a habit. 

The End!!!


End file.
